You may Kiss the Bride pt 2 TAANG
by TaangDragons
Summary: Zuko and Katara already have gotten married...now its Toph and Aang's turn. How will it go? M for light lemon.


Okay, this is M for light lemon...I just couldn't hepl myself...lemon is awesome! lol... bu this is the second part of "You may Kiss the Bride" but this is when Toph and Aang get married...plz enjoy!  


* * *

You May Kiss the Bride pt 2:

Yet again, Taang and Zutara (sorry…no Sukka)

Toph grunted as she earthbended a rock in front of her. She was getting married to Aang 2 days later… and she wasn't even worried about getting the dress…her parents sent one to her.

Her parents weren't even positive about her marriage. She had to forcefully say she was marrying him.

Aang came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at his warm hug and turned around.

"Hey airhead…where have you been?" Toph asked with s smile.

"Out flying with Appa…playing with Momo…the usual." He answered. Toph kissed his cheek.

"I am earthbending for fun…wanna join?" Toph asked, motioning him over to the earth rock she had. Aang smiled and walked over to her. He got into an earthbending stance next to Toph.

"So are we going to spare or are we going to- OOF!!!" Aang got slammed by a giant boulder from Toph. Toph laughed evilly and pushed the boulder off of him. He didn't get up right away.

"Come on, twinkle toes. I know you faking. Get up; your fine." Right as Toph said that, Aang used his airbending to flip her on top of him.

"Hey-.." Toph was caught off when Aang kissed her.

"I can't wait until we get married…we will be able to have kids…right? I mean…with out your parents…they might not even let us…you know…have…….."

"Yeah…I know what you are trying to say…I will make them except that we will make sexual contact if they like it or not…" Toph laughed a bit and Aang smiled. Aang kissed her neck and then nibbled her ear. Toph let out relaxed sighs. Aang rubbed her back up and down and licked her neck…Toph began to moan. Aang slipped his hand up her shirt…he has gotten much bolder the time he has been with her.

But right as things were going to get frisky, Katara came up to them.

"Hey, hey! No sex before the wedding! But anyways; dinner is ready…time to eat." (The gang had agreed that they would live together until they got married…and then they would depart).

Toph and Aang got up and started to head to the house. At dinner, everybody talked about Toph and Aang's wedding.

"Oh, and your parents said they won't show up before the wedding, but at the wedding, they will be there." Katara told Toph to inform her. Toph nodded and slurped up the noodles on her plate.

"Well, I think I'm going to hit the hay…" Toph got up and walked up stairs and into her bedroom; which she shared with Aang. Aang followed soon after. Toph was already in her pajamas and lying on the bed.

"Oooo…should I be expecting something?" Aang said with a light chuckle.

"Maybe…" Toph said with a sexual smile. Aang sat next to her and gave her a kiss. Toph drug him totally onto the bed and tugged his shirt off. Aang got on top of her and kissed from her face down to her chest. She moaned lightly and nibbles at his ear. Aang slowly moved his hands to her breast and squeezed softly. Toph moaned and rubbed her hands on Aang's cock. He then moaned loudly and traveled his hand up her silk pajama pants; pulled them down a bit and rubbed his fingers across her vagina. She moaned louder and felt someone's footsteps coming up the stairs and near their room.

"Aang…stop…" she lightly moaned and pushed him away a bit. Someone opened the door. It was Zuko.

"Katara told me to get you guys to shut up….." He said with a light giggle. Toph and Aang sighed and lay under the covers.

The day of the Wedding:

Toph and Aang were waiting behind the doors. Even though it was 'bad luck' to see each other before the wedding….they still saw each other.

They heard the music go on.

"I guess I need to go out there now…." Aang said as he walked through the doors and below the arch. Toph new her turn has come on and she walked down there with her father who she met up with right before the wedding even started. Zuko and Katara + Suki and Sokka were all sitting in the front row. When the dude (that's what I call them…the dude XD) started to say the promises, Toph said quickly, "Please, we agree to all of this, can we just hurry up!?" The dude sighed and agreed.

"You may kiss the bride."

After that, Aang kissed Toph deeply and everybody cheered. Even Toph's parents.

After everybody cleared out of the room; the gang grouped together…and Toph's parents.

"So, are you going to have fun tonight?" Katara said as she mocked what Toph said at her wedding.

"Yes…we are." Toph said with an evil sex face. Toph's parents walked away.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE KIDS!" Aang screamed randomly. Everybody just turned away.

* * *

So…how is it? This is the second part of "You may Kiss the Bride" if you haven't noticed lol. Please R n R!


End file.
